


Fox

by mrs_fish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_fish/pseuds/mrs_fish
Summary: A love poem from Krycek.





	Fox

**Title:** Fox  
**Author:** Mrs. Fish  
**Fandom:** X-Files  
**Pairing:** Mulder/Krycek implied  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** None  
**Status:** Completed  
**Summary:** A love poem from Krycek. 

**Disclaimer:** This poem is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Ten Thirteen Productions, Fox, Chris Carter or others is intended. This poem is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this poem to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this poem. 

* * *

**M** ake me yours; possess my body the way you possess my heart.  
**U** ndying love... you have mine; have always had it. You just never knew.  
**L** ook into my soul and know the truth you seek is there.  
**D** evour me with lips and tongue and mouth until my flesh quivers beneath you.  
**E** ase my pain; let me find forgiveness in your arms.  
**R** ekindle the passion we once had; will have again; will always have... forever. 

The end. 


End file.
